The Unexpected
by faerygrl
Summary: What happens when the wizarding world finds out that Harry isn't the innocent that most think he is.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue. 

"Blah" Spoken out loud

'Blah' _Thoughts_

(Blah) **Parsletounge**

(AN There might be other languages in this so I'll put the translations at the end of every chapter. I'll try to be as accurate in my spellings and meanings as I can. But to let you know I don't spell very well and don't have a beta yet. So bare with me.)

Prologue

"Harry!" he heard called out by his parents. But before he could turn around to see them he woke to his uncle screaming at him.

"Boy! Get down here this instant." Harry sighed, great just another start to another horrible summer. Or so he thought. When he got down stairs he was surprised by the fact that everything was in boxes, and most of the furniture was gone. Vernon Dursley was sitting on the only piece of furniture left, a fold out chair form the back yard.

_'He looks like he's sitting on nothing. You can't even see the chair.'_ Harry thought with a smothered grin. That was when he noticed that both the chair and his uncle were suspended above the ground.

"Would you please get those freaks to put me down? I would like to get going the orphanage closes in one hour." His uncle said through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean? I don't see anyone Uncle Vernon." Harry started looking around. That's when he saw the little boy and girl that couldn't be more than two years old hiding behind the counter. He knelt down and called to them softly. "It's alright. I wont let the big mean man hurt you."

Vernon looked about ready to protest until he saw them peek out from their hiding place. Harry looked at them bother same but as different as night and day. The little boy had black hair and silvery blue colored eyes, and the little girl had white blond hair hazel eyes that would probably darken to dark green later. Amused he watched as the boy toddled forward clutching his a sister's hand and a stuffed lion.

The boy's eyes widened, as he looked at Harry, "Daddy" he squealed and rushed his sister and himself over. Harry laughed and bent over to pick them up.

"Rosa Leigh, Simeon Drake! What are you doing here? Where is your papa? He is supposed to be taking care of you." He asked them while hugging them.

"What is the meaning of this, boy? Do you know these freaks? Why did they call you daddy if you asked them where their Papa is?" By now Vernon was seething.

Now Harry had grown quite independent in the 2 years since the twins had been born. Needing some comfort when Sirius died he had turned to the most unlikely source. Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius had redeemed himself when Voldemort had killed Narcissa and almost killed Draco. So Lucius being who he was he went straight to Dumbledore. Their relationship had started out shaky but had ended up with Lucius getting pregnant after a late night and some fire-whiskey.

Harry of course hadn't known what hit him; he didn't know that wizards could get pregnant. But he had been ecstatic; he would finally have a family that loved him. Lucius finally told him why he had really pursued a relationship with him it turned out that although he was form a old pureblood wizarding family that the family line itself wasn't all that pure he had veela in him and it had found in him his mate. Just as Draco had found his mate in Ron.

"That would be because I am their father, Uncle Vernon." Harry told him after setting both children on the ground.

"But… No I wont have more freaks in my home!" Vernon seethed turning purple.

Then you will be glad to know that it isn't your home any longer." Said a voice from behind them.

Let me know how it is if I get enough of a response from this, I'll update. If not I'll try again and repost.

Darkfaery03


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue. 

"Blah" Spoken out loud

'Blah' _Thoughts_

(Blah) **Parsletounge**

Chapter 1

Harry Whipped around to see Lucius Malfoy and Ron and Draco Malfoy-Weasley standing at the door.

"Luce!" Harry cried out running toward the older man. Lucius caught him in a hug and gave him a kiss so possessive that Ron turned as red as his hair. Harry then turned around to his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, Let me introduce you to my fiancé and the father of my children, Lord Lucius Malfoy!" Harry reveled in the fact that his uncle turned pale under his splotchy skin.

"L... L... Lord!" Vernon stuttered.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, Lord Malfoy. He is the head of his family and has if he cared to accept it a place in the House of Lords in Parliament." Harry finished with a smirk.

Harry then turned to Lucius with a question. "Luce? What did you mean he didn't own it anymore?"

Lucius looked down at his fiancé indulgently, and then sneering down at Vernon he told Harry, "It turns out that you actually own this house. Your grandparents had owned the house and when they died they left it to your mother. But when your parents died they left it in trust for you. But seeing that you parents left the only known copy of the will in Godric's Hallow, the Dursley's took it over. It seems that as long as you lived here they didn't have to pay taxes. Over they years they received a sum of money that was to go to the owner of the property that assured that the person didn't want for anything. Apparently they have been stealing the money from you since you came to live here. I have found out it was around 320 thousand pounds every year, roughly about one millions galleons a year."

(A.N. For all those authors who don't know the conversions any better than I did go to this site it has the conversions for wizarding money to muggle money. http/ Harry's eyes widened when he thought of how much that meant he owned.

"But that... I..." Harry was stunned. 'I wonder how much else was kept from me. How much else I don't know about my parents and the rest of my family.'

Before Harry could think anymore Rosa Leigh interrupted him, "Daddy sad?" She asked.

Harry looked down at her and picked her up. "No baby, daddy isn't sad, daddy's happy. You and brother are here with him he missed you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek then handed her to Ron.

"Ron! Its good to see you. Are the others aware yet?" Harry asked.

Ron laughed as he gave Harry a hug. "Oh you mean do they know that I'm bonded to the evil git of Slytherin and you're not only engaged to his father but you also fathered two children with him. No not yet." Harry laughed as Lucius glared at Ron as Draco hit his mate on the arm.

As Ron rubbed his arm he said, "Ow, love that hurt. Now are we going to tell Harry why we're here or are we going to gab him to death before." This earned him another glare as he backed behind Harry in mock fear.

"Ok I've heard enough tell me what's going on before Uncle Vernon has a heart attack." Harry told them.

"Harry, that's not possible. Anyone with a heart wouldn't be able to do what he did to you." Ron told him with a cold look at Vernon.

"And that is precisely the reason we are hear. Since it appears that your uncle is not a relative after all. Since your aunt was adopted as a child. We only recently found out because of something that Arthur Weasley found at the MoM. When he found out he went straight to Dumbledore and he sent us to bring you back to the order so that we might protect you, seeing as the Dursley's aren't related to you." Lucius told his lover holding him close.

"You mean I can leave." Harry asked with hope shinning in his eyes.

"Yes love you can leave here. When you graduate this year you can come home with me finally." Lucius said to him quietly.

Harry couldn't believe that his luck would be this good. 'I can't be this lucky what is wrong.' So looking between Lucius, Draco, and Ron he narrowed his eyes.

"What exactly aren't you telling me." He asked them pointedly.

Now Harry may have been sorted into Gryffindor but at the very heart of him lay a Slytherin.

(Flashback)

When he began dressing in all black after the MoM incident his friends weren't really surprised figuring it was symbolic toward his loss. When he withdrew into himself they were a bit hurt yet still not too surprised. Harry was seen only hanging out with Hermione, Ron, and Ron's Boyfriend, who to everyone's surprise turned out to be Draco Malfoy. But to everyone else he was still the boy who lived. Through Draco he met and go to know the real Lucius Malfoy. Little by little their mere acquaintance turned into a shy friendship and finally after one night of copious drinking into lovers. Of course once that happened neither Harry nor Lucius wanted to give the other up. They continued meeting secretly. About a month into their relationship Harry noticed Lucius getting sick, when asked Lucius would only say latter. Finally not able to put it off any longer Lucius asked Harry how he felt about having a family with him. Harry of course was stunned into silence, but after a while he told Lucius that he would love to have a family, but he knew that he couldn't get one without either getting a witch pregnant or adopting. And while he would love any child he would have it just wasn't the same as having a child with someone you love. Lucius was ecstatic and of course already laughing inside. Of course Harry wouldn't know that wizards could get pregnant he was raised in the muggle world. Harry knew that Lucius was trying not to laugh but couldn't figure out why. To this day Harry still remembered the way he had reacted when Lucius had said, "Harry, I'm pregnant!" Harry James Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, and The Boy-who-lived fainted dead away.

Hey guys sorry it took so long but I was out of town for a week with no access to a computer. Again sorry it isn't as long as I hoped for but it just seemed like the place to stop. I would like to thank the following for letting me know that it was a good story and to finish it.

Tari Jaeger- My Beta- Thank you (everyone should thank you as well without your help they would be trying to figure out what I'm really trying to say.)

Sternchen-1986- Thank you

Xenia Black- Thanks I'll work on making it a long story

Salena-Jagonashi- Thank you

Volume- Thank you and I will

Evil Manda- Thanks

SilverandSilent- Thanks

Harco Potfoy- Thanks I think. Yeah got the idea from another story called Baby Serena on the infant was throwing things at Vernon keeping him at bay.

Nikole Riddle- Thank you

Chella Draca- yea I stumbled onto hp/lm fics by accident I thought they were great too. And that would be telling wouldn't it.

Pure Black- Thank you I'll try

Missy Gothika- thanks I'll try

A.O.T.I.F- Thank you

Rene994- thank you I'll try

Kira6- thanks

Agnus Dei- All I ask is that you give it try. Though I have to ask Hagrid? Gives me some bad images.

Girl Living with the wind- Ok...ok...ok. SeeI updated but hey feel free to send reviews or flamesI don't mind at all.

Silver-Enchantress-Elf- Thanks

Eowyns Entity- Hey thanks i thought it was good too. (Chest puffing out in pride) lol Hey its alright to be confused i get that way too. your not the only one.

Any review that is sent on it good or bad will be viewed as constructive criticism. Just remember people the more reviews the more encouragement my imagination has to play with.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue. 

"Blah" Spoken out loud

'Blah' Thoughts

(Blah) Parsletounge

/Blah/ Different Language

(A.N. There might be other languages in this so I'll put the translations at the end of every chapter. I'll try to be as accurate in my spellings and meanings as I can. Oh and I did make up Ron's Middle name I wasn't sure if it was Bilius or not every fic I've read that was it but sometimes they used it for Bill's name.)

Harry smiled faintly at the memory. 'That's enough back to the matter at hand.' He thought.

"Lucius, why exactly are you picking me up and not Remus or Tonks? I would have figured Dumbledore would have sent them. Not that I'm not glad to see you, love because I am, but this doesn't seem to be something that he would do."

Lucius smiled sadly. "He didn't want to send me but decided that with Remus and Tonks both out on missions that I would be best at subduing your uncle though I'll admit that he was uneasy until Ronald here volunteered to come along."

Ron just grinned, "You're just jealous that I'm more liked than you are."

"Ron, love. You know I love you but you would do well to keep in mind that my father does not and he would only hesitate for the sake of Harry and me." Draco told his mate with a teasing glare.

"Yeah, Ron don't think I can hold him back for long if he decides to go for your throat." Harry put in after Draco.

"Maybe but I'll keep in the knowledge that you and Draco wouldn't talk to him if he harms me." Ron replied to them in return.

"Harry I do believe that Ron here takes advantage of the fact that we love him." Draco said sounding very put out.

"Oh... put a sock in it! Let's get Harry out of here. It is giving me a headache just being in the same room as them plus we wouldn't want the children contaminated they could catch something deadly here." Lucius told the others while sneering at Vernon.

"Now Dursley, you had best be out of this house by the time of Harry's Birthday or I will not be responsible for what happens. I have the habit of doing something now and looking innocent later." Lucius told Vernon taking pleasure at the fact that Vernon's yellow complexion turned even paler at the thought of making this powerful lord and wizard anymore angry than he already was.

Ron turned to Harry, "Come on Harry get your stuff and lets get going Mum is expecting us home for tea." Harry nodded then ran up the stairs to Dudley's sec.. no his bedroom, and started gathering his things. As he was walking out he remembered about the stuff under the loose floorboard of his room. Lifting it up he gathered together his most prized possessions which included his invisibility cloak that had belonged to his father, the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year, the journal that Draco had given him when he had gone into depression about Sirius, a locket that he had gotten that contained two locks of hair that was taken from Simeon and Rosa when they had their first hair cut, pictures that they had drawn him and his last bits of muggle and wizarding money and candies. Putting the floorboard back into place he put his belongings in his knapsack and called for Lucius.

"Lucius could you come and shrink these for me I wouldn't want to get into trouble with the ministry." Harry said with laughter because he knew that Lucius had been aware of the situation when he had been called before the ministry for underage magic because of the dementor attack.  
"Love! How many times must I say I'm sorry about that? If I had known that would happen I wouldn't have done it." Lucius said teasingly to Harry while shrinking Harry's belongings. Lucius frowned looking down at the one measly trunk and knapsack that Harry owned.

"Is this it, love?" Lucius questioned growing angry at the muggle downstairs. Harry looked down at his feet and blushed. He had bought himself some clothes but not enough to have more than one trunk full, or even just a trunk full truth be told. His muggle wardrobe included only 7 pairs of jeans, maybe a total of 14 shirts plus underclothes and his trainers. Add to that a winter and summer clocks, his dress robes and that completed his wizarding one as well. Harry had never been embarrassed about how he dressed but with the look coming from his lover he was. Lucius saw the myriad of emotions coming from Harry and was all at once sad and angry for him. 'Oh love I'm so sorry you had to endure this from them. I would have never allowed Dumbledore to send you to them if had known. I'll make it up to you.' Lucius thought himself. "Harry..." Lucius began speaking, but Harry interrupted "No Luce! Leave it be. They aren't worth it. Let's just get going I want to go home and get away from all of this. Maybe I can deal with it all later." Harry said pleadingly toward Lucius.

Lucius looked down toward his love and admitted that this wasn't the best time to deal with it.

Knowing that Lucius had relented he led the way back down stairs only to see Draco and Ron nearly rolling on the floors laughing it seems they had found the perfect way to exact revenge on Vernon. They had released Simeon and Rosa on them. The twins had turned Vernon upside down and were twisting him in the air with a wand that had been given to them by Ron who had taken it from Fred and George.

Harry shook his head clearly amused, "Do I even want to know what started all of this."

Draco was still laughing but managed to get out, "Dursley over there did something the twins didn't like. He insulted their parentage. Meaning he called you a freak. You know what he's like well they took exception to it and we decided to let them deal with him they seem to like doing this to him.

Harry had to admit they were having fun but that didn't mean that it was right. Turning around to Lucius he asked, "What exactly have you and Draco been teaching my children? They hadn't learned control yet when I left. So that leaves you two teaching them things you know I don't want them to learn yet." Harry was ranting he knew it, so did the others. They just let him continue until he ran out of steam and just sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"Are you finished love?" Lucius asked. When Harry nodded Lucius pulled him into his arms and held him tight. "Simeon! Rosa! Put down that muggle and give your daddy a hug so we can go home." Lucius knew he had forgotten something but he didn't remember until he heard the muggle cry out in pain. 'Damn I hope Harry doesn't get too upset about this. I know he didn't like them but that doesn't mean he wouldn't blame himself if something happened to them. And since I really don't care for them in particular I wouldn't be able to say much in my defense against this. He's too over protective of how his children act around others. He gets to seem them too rarely right now to get used to the changes that wizarding children go through when they turned two or three. Well he'll have the entire summer to spend with them no matter what that old fool says. Even if I have to take him to one of the other Malfoy estates to do it.' Was Lucius' final thought before the portkey activated transporting him, Harry, and the twins into the center of an order meeting right in the center of Grimmauld place. Of course all hell broke loose as the order members recognized who exactly was with Harry.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" Moody yelled out pulling his wand on Lucius while trying to get Harry away at the same time.

"No... No hurt Papa!" The twins screamed out as their magic burst out and created a shield around them and their parents as Dumbledore tried to calm everyone down he saw Lucius and Harry doing the same to two small children that looked remarkably like the two of them. At that point Ron and Draco apparated into the middle of the confusion. Looking around they took one look at each other then burst out laughing. It took a moment before everyone noticed the two boys nearly rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ronald Alexander Weasley! Whatever do you find so funny and what in Merlin's name are you doing with Draco Malfoy." Molly Weasley screeched grabbing onto Ron's arm trying to pull him away from Draco.

At that point Draco snapped, "Don't ever lay a hand on my mate again without asking me first." Draco shouted viciously while in a flurry two black and blue wings sprouted from his back as he grabbed Ron and rushed through the shield erected around his parents and siblings and encircled Ron with his wings.

Albus was as confused as ever. He hadn't known that the Malfoy's were Veelas though he had seen young Malfoy and one or two of his friends in the company of the Gryffindor trio a lot in these past two years. This would indeed be the first time anything had been hidden from him with in the halls of Hogwarts since he became Headmaster. "Mr. Malfoy I'm sure that Molly had no intention of harming your mate. Would you please take down the shield so that we may discuss this in a calm and mature manner. I assure you no one will attack Ron." Albus said. He watched as Draco calmed down and listened as Ron whispered in Draco's ear soothing him. Ron grabbed his hand and walked out of the shield though Draco kept his wings wrapped firmly around both Ron and himself.

"Albus I would take down the shield but it wasn't us that created it. It was Simeon and Rosa." Ron told the headmaster.

At this Albus turned around and saw Harry carrying a blond haired cherub while Lucius carried a dark haired one.

"I'm sorry Albus but until they are sure you mean us no harm they won't let anyone other than family in or out. You'll get used to it. Once they held Draco out when he yelled at Harry. Their magic tends to manifest itself when they're either afraid or angry. They'll calm down in a bit once Harry sings to them a while." Lucius said as Harry began to sing a lullaby.

"Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play Don't you mind what you say Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you They'd end up loving you too All those same people who scold you What they'd give just for The chance to hold you.

From you head to your toes Your not much goodness knows But you're so precious to me Cute as can be, baby of mine."

As Harry ended his song Lucius saw the twins begin to close their eyes and with that the shield came down. Each taking one of the twins with them they sat at the table still rocking their children.

Lucius looked down and smiled, "Albus I would like to introduce to you Simeon Drake Potter-Malfoy and Rosa Leigh Potter-Malfoy." Just the look on everyone's face was almost enough to make up for the two years that they had to spend apart from each other. And spending time away from your mate once bonded was not easy.

A.N. The song that Harry sings to Simeon and Rosa is by Zoe Ferguson. Ok on my authors note I asked for some input on pairings for Ginny and Hermione. This is what I have so far.

Ginny-Colin : 1

Ginny-Hermione: 1

Hermione-Snape:1

If you want to help pick just review and submit your idea and I'll tallie it up who ever has the most votes gets it. Now I would like to thank the following people who reviewed to my story:

Volume: yes I updated I told you that I would. And those are good suggestions. I'll think about it. I still have some chapters to go before I get there I just like to be prepared.

Wind X Fire X Water: Thank you I like it to but I still think that something is missing. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.

Harco Potfoy: Hey I know I just thought about what would happen if a Lord's spouse or spouse to be was abused. I thought that was funny the idea came from some book I had read a couple weeks back about this one family kidnapping their grandson and treating him worse than a servant. Reminded me of Harry a bit. You'll find out what they were hiding in a later chapter. The flash back was just some background info on how Harry and Lucius got together and to explain why he's going to be a bit Ooc in this story.

Althea: Hey thanks I really don't mind being called cute but I have to admit that most stories with this pairing have been a bit heavy. If you think this is bad you should try some HPSS stories I've stumble across. You should try some of the Lucius Harry father son stories if you don't like the pair of them together. Like Snake Healer: a Malfoy Muggle Lover or It's a fact kid. They're pretty good.

Salena-Jagonahi: Hey all men have their soft side you just don't see it often. Oh don't worry they get theirs in later chapters. I just haven't decided what yet if you have a really good idea I just might consider putting it in.

Cassandra Malfoy1: Come on if you were together with one of the most infamous bad guys right had man and his son would you let anyone know. Ok so maybe I would just to gloat that I got one of the hottest guys of creation but still this is Harry and Ron. Gryffindor's Golden Boy and his best friend.

Angelkitty77- Thanks this story is really a confidence booster for me I just might send in one of my original stories to see if it can get published when I'm done with this fic.

Eowyns Entity: I have read a few stories like that but I'm not sure about it that much.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue. 

"Blah" Spoken out loud 'Blah' Thoughts (Blah) Parsletounge /Blah/ Different Language Blah Mind Speak

AN: There might be other languages in this so I'll put the translations at the end of every chapter. I'll try to be as accurate in my spellings and meanings as I can. There will be new characters introduced as the story continues as I have no actual plan for the story and it is writing itself as I go along. So if there is a break in the story where I don't update it is because the characters aren't cooperating with my schedule. As it stands I have votes for Hermione/Snape Hermione/Ginny and Ginny/Colin so far the Hermione/Snape is in the lead for that one but I don't know about a pairing for Ginny yet so keep those suggestions rolling. Any that are good could just end up in the story.

Chapter 3

To say they were stunned into silence would have been an understatement. Molly herself fainted while the others just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

Lucius looked around and smirked, "Love, you've done it again. Maybe if you did that in front of Voldemort he'll be shocked and have a heart attack." Draco and Ron burst out laughing at that image. Though he had calmed down Draco still had yet to relinquish his hold on Ron, though Ron didn't mind. He watched as his dad helped his mum up. He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry mum! But Draco's just a bit possessive. He doesn't like people touching me. He barely let's Harry and his dad touch me. Well mainly because he say's I'll smell like Harry and he refuses..." but was cut off by one Draco's wings covering his mouth. Harry was laughing quietly at Ron and Draco. "Guy's behave your setting a very bad example for the kids." Harry told them smirking.

"Now shall we get down to business? I believe that the headmaster wanted to see me." Harry said to the others around the room. He was still grinning inwardly over being able to pull the wool over Dumbledore's eyes. 'This is definitely going to be an interesting year.'

Albus cleared his throat and said, "Yes, yes of course. Let's get on with this meeting. Now first let it be said that Lucius and Draco have my complete confidence and have indeed been spying for me for the past two years and it will not be tolerated should anything happen to them. Now Harry please take a seat. It has been found that you weren't related to the Dursley's after all. Petunia was adopted as an infant when the Evans believed they couldn't have any children. A few years later your mother was born." Albus looked at Harry expecting him to say something. 'Well let's see how he takes this next surprise.' And he sighed as Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Well, is that it?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed again as he looked at his student. He found he was sighing more than he had ever done before. "No Harry that is not it. It was also found out that you're a part of a triplet set. Though we are having trouble finding them." Was the response heard.

'Ok now that was unexpected why wouldn't we know about them before now...' Harry's thoughts were racing. ' That explains why we had twins.'

"Harry! Love calm down and take a deep breath. Deeply, yes that's it." Lucius said putting an arm around Harry as much as he could with Simeon in his arms. They looked quite the picture of a perfect family. Well if you don't count that there are two males.

Harry looked up at Albus.

"Do you at least know what their names are? Do they know about me? If they do why haven't they contacted me yet?"

'Harry was babbling again.' Lucius thought. 'I'd better stop it before it gets to bad.'

"Love! He can't answer if you don't let him. Slow down, take a deep breath and relax." Lucius said trying to calm his agitated mate. Dumbledore smiled slightly at the gentleness in which Lucius handled Harry before replying.

"Yes, Harry we did in fact find out their names as well as who they were with. Your sisters were adopted by their godmother who had married a wizard from Egypt. They were named Kallyssa Lillyan and Kallyna Rosalyn." Harry sat down hard he had been pacing while the Headmaster had been talking. "Some how between when they were adopted and now we lost contact with their godmother right after she left to return home. She went into hiding at the same time that you and your parents did, though you probably wouldn't remember her she was Sirius' baby sister. Your parents decided that it would be best that you be separated when Voldemort began to come after your family. But when we lost contact and never heard from them she was assumed dead. We never told you because you would only blame yourself harder then you already do..." Dumbledore never go the chance to continue as at that moment two green eyed young ladies shimmered into the room.

(AN: Did you really scroll all the way down here. Ya'll should thank me I was thinking about leaving off there as I can really think of anything else to put in but I decided that that would be very cruel and mean. Plus I couldn't sleep and didn't have any thing else to do, as I'm not working tonight. So on with the story. )

/Do you think that it's him? I mean he looks like him./

/It must be I mean look at his eyes they're the same as ours./

At the foreign language coming out of their mouths the order drew their wands.

"Well you lot sure are jumpy aren't ya." Said a voice from behind the order. Now that was a face that Dumbledore recognized.

"Hello Sirena!" he said to her.

"Albus! It's been a while." Sirena said smirking at his shock.

"Yes it has. It has indeed." Albus didn't know what to say. Other that today had been a day for shocks.

"Now if you would I would appreciate it if you let your wands down before they get angry and make you." She was really enjoying this. It was really fun.

Harry didn't know what to do. 'Why didn't anyone tell me before this? Didn't they think that I had a right to know? How could Sirius not tell me?'

Lucius just sat and watched Harry ponder all that was going on. He knew exactly what would help Harry, he gently got his daughter and placed her in his lap and whispered in her ear. "Rosa go give your daddy a hug. He needs you." He placed her on the floor and watched as she toddled over to Harry and began to pull on his pants leg.

"Daddy, daddy. Wan' up. Daddy be 'appy not sad." She told her daddy before she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry was shaken from his deep thoughts when his daughter decided she wanted up. He realized that this was the reason that he was still sane her and her brother. It didn't matter what they didn't tell him he had a family now and if that included new members then he would accept them with open arms. 'Well more like one arm as one is already occupied.' He thought with a chuckle.

"Feeling better love." When Harry nodded Lucius picked up Simeon and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled them over to the two women that were standing their glaring at the wizards in the room. "Hello ladies I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my mate and fiancé Harry Potter."

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy we are."

"Kallyssa Lillyan."

"And Kallyna Rosalyn Potter." They said switching back and forth between them. They loved confusing people by doing that. It just made their day when people got confused when speaking to them.

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to be able to speak anytime soon Lucius began to introduce his children. "Now I would like to introduce you to Simeon Drake and Rosa Leigh Potter-Malfoy and my elder son Draco Malfoy and his mate Ron Weasley-Malfoy."

Molly and Arthur winced at hearing their name attached to that of the Malfoy name but wisely kept their mouths shut. As the order continued to watch what was going on. At that moment both Tonks and Remus apperated into the chaos that was ensuing inside of number 12 Grimauld place.

"Sirena?" was the gasp that came from both mouths of the new arrivals.  
AN: ok I know it's not long but I really do have writers block. So this is it for now in this chapter. I would like to say that I have been corrected about something that I wrote in one of my earlier posts. There will not be any break ups in this fic except for maybe if I decide to let Ginny date around before she settles down. So there will not be any Draco/Ginny in this story. Also i put in the extra characters before i had really planned to but i couldn't think of what else to write. and i thought it would shake up the story a bit. i would like to thank these people and all of my reviewers for their support and for being paitent with my inconsistant posts.

gorgeousbowneyes

SlythrinAi

Neale

PinkGrenade

Yaoiboydaisuke


	5. the meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue. 

"Blah" Spoken out loud 'Blah' Thoughts (Blah) Parsletounge /Blah/ Different Language Blah Mind Speak

Chapter 4 part one

"Are you both going to be finishing your final year here at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked after Harry let them go. "Will you be needing a place to stay? If you do please let me know we have homes everywhere in the United Kingdom, near the manor as well as in Hogsmead."

At that time Albus cleared his throat and told them, "Very well now that we have all gotten acquainted Harry you may stay if you wish but we must get on with the meeting. Now Remus, Tonks what have you found? Was the mission successful?" Albus was clearly sitting on edge.

Remus was nodding while Albus was talking then he broke out into a big smile. "Yes, Albus, yes! The mission was successful; the elves have said they would be here in two days to perform the ceremony. Things should be normal by Halloween." Remus told everyone with Tonks agreeing.

By now Harry was getting confused, 'What was everyone talking about. What secret were they keeping from him this time.' Looking around at everyone nodding their heads and whispering Harry just sunk into his mates' arms and stayed there refusing to look at anyone, Remus included. He knew he was hurting him and he really didn't mean to but Remus had all but ignored him since Sirius had died... no since he had gone through the veil. That seemed to hurt more than all the scares that he had gotten from Voldemort over the years.

Harry's thoughts had turned dark again and Lucius was tired of what being all these people did to his mate they made him tense up and it took him ages to get him to settle down again. When Lucius was going to say something Harry shook his head. 'Very well I'll just take him home and we'll deal with this later.'

"Well as interesting as all this is, we really must be going. It's time for the children to meet with their tutor." Lucius said talking to the order while Harry was nodding, "Ron, Draco?"

"We'll be by later, Father. I want to take Ron to Café Michelle for lunch. Simeon Try not to scare another tutor away. Rosa, love, please don't suspend them in the air, I know its funny but a purple face teacher just clashes with the décor." Draco said giving his siblings kisses on the cheek before turning back to his father.

Harry looked reading to protest but decided to bring it up with Lucius later instead. "Headmaster was there anything more that you need to tell me or need my sisters for, if not I would like to show them around the Manor and Diagon Alley." Stunned the Headmaster Shook his head and watched as Lucius and Harry each picked up a child and took the hands of the sisters as they were telling Sirena that they'd see her later and apperated away. Seeing his father and stepfather leave, Draco with Ron still in he harms disappeared as well.

Remus was shocked as well as hurt, Harry hadn't even said hi to him. He really should have expected it, he hadn't meant to ignore Harry but looking at him reminded him of Sirius. Though no one had known, least of all Sirius, that he was his half-brother. It had happened when Voldemort was rising into power and gaining followers during a raid one night on his village Sirius' father had raped his mother. But his adopted father, his mother's husband, had never held it against him even going so far as to name him his legal heir because he himself couldn't have any children. He looked nothing his biological father save his build and height, all other features he had gained from his mother. He would soon have to have a talk with Harry and let him know why he had all but ignored him for the past 2-1/2 years. Hopefully he might be lucky and Harry may forgive him.

›››››››››››››

"Harry, love, would you like to meet the turor befor you and your sisters leave for Diagon Alley?" Lucius asked Harry after he had shown them the manor including the guest home they would be occuping for the remainder of the summer.

"Of course I would, I hope you didn't hire just anyone!" Harry replied.

Just then a tall man walked in and Harry just had one thing to say, "Ok, where's the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring?" Harry's sisters busted out laughing while Lucius just stared questioningly.

"Oh, I left them at home they never seem to know how to behave themselves when I take them some where." The man replied, "Hello Mr. Potter my name is Adam Crestwell, and before you ask I'm muggle-born. Mr. Malfoy thought it would be best to get someone who could teach the children about both worlds. It is such an honor that you both trust me to teach your children."

Harry just stared, he couldn't believe that someone who was obviously this smart, Lucius wouldn't have hired anyone but the best, was humbled by teaching toddlers. Turning to Lucius Harry smiled and said, "Ok him I like. Better than the other two you got." Lucius nodded his approval, "Ok Adam its time for school, children give me and your papa a hug and off you go, Simeon, Rosa, no trouble this time." Watching them go Harry was finally at peace with himself, for a while at least. "Harry we are going to need to go over the papers for Privit Drive, but that can wait until later for now go show your sisters around Diagon Alley. Here take this and have some fun. I want you to buy yourself a whole new wardrobe. And you girls make sure he spends every knut, galleon and pound in that bag." He finished up as the girls saluted him. "When Draco and Ron get back I'll send them over. Have a good time I must be off I need to spend a few hours at the office today. Merlin knows I wont be spending all that much time there this summer."

end chapter four part one

Ok peeps this isn't the entire chapter but i couldn't find the rest of it. its in a spiral somewhere in the mess i call a room. i'll respond to reviews when i've uploaded the rest of the story.


	6. The Package and Letter

Part Two

Harry was still starring at the heavy bag that Lucius had placed in his hand.

"Well ladies it's time to go." Harry said turning to his sisters. "Off we go"

›››››››››››››

(Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron)

"Hello Mr. Potter! What are you doin' here this early in the summer, I didn't thin' you'd be a comin' or at least another month. You have a package waiting for you. If you'll wait right here I'll go an' get it." Tom said to Harry.

"Well that was unexpected," Harry said to his sisters. "While we wait let's get a butterbeer."

After a couple of minutes Tom came back with a thick parcel that had a letter on the top.

"Here you go Mr. Potter. If you'll follow me I'll lead you to where you can read this in peace." Tom told Harry, handing him the package leading him to a room with a table and some chairs with tea and cookies laid out. "If you need me Mr. Potter just give a shout." He told him before closing the door.

"Well ladies lets see just what is in here." Harry finally said looking down at the heavy brown package.

"Well are you going to open it or stare at it? Open it already." Kallyssa told him. Harry turned to look at her and smirked.

"I will I'm just waiting on..." As he spoke Draco popped in with Ron. "Them."

His sisters looked at him then said, " You've gotta..."

"Teach us..."

"How to..."

"Do that..." They said switching back and forth between themselves.

"Good you're here you can help me go through this." Harry said motioning Draco forward. When Draco looked down at the papers he asked, "What is it?"

"Don't know, I was waiting for you to pop in I could sense you coming. Figured you would be more able to sense something wrong with the package." Harry told Draco handing him everything.

Draco looked it over before finally nodding his head and handing it back. "It's ok, no hexes or curses."

"Ok then lets start with the letter." Harry said opening it and putting the rest of the package down on the table.

_** D**ear **M**r. **P**otter:_

_** W**e are sincerely sorry for your loss, but we have just heard of the death of your godfather, **S**irius **B**lack. **M**r.** B**lack left word that should you be underage upon his death that this package should be shipped to you. **A**fter signing the papers inside this package they will automatically archived in both the wizarding and muggle ministries. **W**e are unable to give you your **B**lack inheritance, as it stipulates you are not to receive it until you turn **21** years of age, you are however to be given your **P**otter inheritance early as the only stipulation is that your guardian give you access to it. **M**r. **B**lack decided that if you were not yet **17** at the time of his demise then as soon as your paperwork was signed and filed they you were to be given access to the **P**otter fortune. **I**f you would please gather the necessary papers and visit us at the offices of **G**ibson and **T**rolly in **S**ydney, **A**ustralia we will sign and notarize all necessary paperwork. **H**ave a nice day and thank you for you time and once again we are sorry for you loss._

_** M**arkus **G**ibson and **J**ackson **T**rolly_

Harry sat there reading and re-reading the letter before handing it to Draco to read. After handing it over he just stared at the fire waiting. Draco read the letter a couple of time before looking at Harry saying, "Before you look in that package, have father's lawyers look this over to see if it's legal and that this isn't a trap of some sort. For now…" he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a house elf popped in, "How can bitsy help you, sirs?"

"Bitsy please put this on father's desk at home along with this note." Draco told her handing bitsy everything including the note he had just wrote. When the house elf left Draco turned to Harry, "Well father said that you were to go shopping and get a new wardrobe plus anything else you wanted. So where shall we start." Harry just groaned but he was looking forward to it. Ron on the other hand looked from Draco to Harry then to Harry's sisters then sighed this was going to be a very long day. Harry thought about it then said, "Well I guess we might as well start in Diagon Alley then head on intoLondon." Harry finally said to them after thinking.

Sorry about the long wait. someone seriously needs to invente a cure for writer's block. if anyone has any ideas about what harry should buy then please review if i like the idea then it might go into the story with credit going to the person who supplied the suggestion. i've finally decided that i'm going to put Hermione with Snape and Ginny is yet to be decided i might just put her with a charater of my own invention. any way i'll try to get the next post up as soon as i can but with me working very funky hours i can't be sure when it will be so lets just say before the 18 of Feburary. thnx


	7. Chapter 5 Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue.

"Blah" Spoken out loud

'Blah' Thoughts

(Blah) Parsletounge

/Blah/ Different Language

Blah Mind Speak

AN: There might be other languages in this so I'll put the translations at the end of every chapter. I'll try to be as accurate in my spellings and meanings as I can. There will be new characters introduced as the story continues as I have no actual plan for the story and it is writing itself as I go along. So if there is a break in the story where I don't update it is because the characters aren't cooperating with my schedule. I have decided that the pairing for Hermione will be with Snape but I don't know about a pairing for Ginny yet so keep those suggestions rolling. Any that are good could just end up in the story. With thanks going to the person who suggested them.

Chapter 5

Diagon Alley 

"Alright let's see there is this one place I've been dieing to go to. It supposedly sells some great quality leather and overall clothes, but its not here it's at a muggle shopping center in London. We can go there last. I'm going to let Draco help me get my wizarding wardrobe done first." Harry said to the group that consisted of himself, Draco, Ron and his two sisters. Looking at Draco he almost groaned, that look was scary.

Draco took him to 10 different stores and he spent more than 1000 galleons at each and the bag didn't feel any lighter. He ended up with more than 30 different formal robes some were plain yet elegant while others had intricate designs with both the Potter and Malfoy crests embroidered on them. By the time Draco had his way he'd had more than 30 bags shrunk and in a larger one.

"Ok Draco that should do for at least 3 months or more, well for the wizarding world at least. Now let's get something to eat then we can head into London." Harry told him. They left the last shop in the Alley and Draco led them to one of his favorite restraints before leading them to Muggle London.

London 

"Harry where are we going? I don't feel like having father tracking us down through muggle London." Draco said to Harry while they were helping him look for the muggle shopping center.

"It's here somewhere, I'm telling you its just not in the guide." Was the only reply they received.

It took another 10 minutes before Harry finally found it.

"See I told you it was here! Come on let's go in." Harry said pulling his sisters as well as Draco and Ron inside.

"Are you sure it's safe Harry? There's more than one level here. How does it stay up without magic?" Draco asked looking skeptical at the building.

"It's perfectly safe Draco. Do you really think I'd do something that would allow me to go home to Simeon, Rosa and Lucius?"

Draco though about it before reluctantly going inside, "Very well. Where to first?"

Harry looked around and finally saw a directory and went to it finding what he was looking for he started walking in the direction of what looked to be a food court. They followed him down and passed several stores before he stopped at one that had music blasting out at the people walking by.

"Please tell me your kidding Harry!" Draco asked almost pleading.

Harry just looked up and smirked, then walked inside. Looking back at them, "Are you coming?"

His sisters looked at themselves squealed then raced inside leaving Draco and Ron standing outside.

"You know if we don't go in there he's coming out to drag us in don't you?" Ron said looking at his bond mate.

Draco thought a moment before nodding with a sigh, "Let's hope father doesn't find out that Harry walked all around muggle London. He's likely to murder me." Slowly they walked into the store finding Harry standing in line for the dressing room with a pile of clothes. Looking around he saw his "Step" aunts with a pile of clothes each.

"Well what have you chosen Harry?" Draco asked finally coming to them.

"It took you long enough, thought I was going to have to go out there and drag you in. Then I'd tell your father you left to go alone in a store full of muggles." Harry said smiling in reply.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't!"

Harry just smirked.

"Well what did you find."

Harry went over to the dressing room pulling Draco with him, leaving him standing outside the room. Going in he put on his first outfit. Opening the door he asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Draco turned around at Harry's voice. Harry was wearing a pair of black and lime green baggy pants with a shirt that said, 'I'm handing out ass' Kicking', on the front and 'Do you want one'. Harry then proceeded to try on the rest of the clothes from the pile he'd selected. It ranged from baggy jeans in various colors to tight leather pants that he paired with a fishnet shirt with zippers on it. By the time he was done and checked out it was more than 1500 pounds that he'd spent. Between he and his sisters they had more than 20 bags each that had to get shrunk and put into a larger one.

"Well that's one store down. Let's head over there." Harry said pointing in another direction. Leading the way to the store that was the complete opposite of the previous one he went inside without waiting.

Draco looked around and shook his head, Harry had to have multiple personalities. He seemed to have gone from borderline psychotic to annoyingly preppy in less than 10 seconds.

Before Draco knew it he was being dragged in front of yet another dressing rooms.

"Did you need any help sir?" A voice from behind Draco said. Draco turned around and almost laughed. A sales lady was looking at him like she was starving and he was her next meal.

"No ma'am. I'm fine I'm just waiting." He told her before asking Ron to come to him via their bond. While the lady was still there Ron came up to him and slid his arms around Draco's waist.

"Harry still in there, love?" Ron asked pretending not to see the lady. At that moment Harry chose to come out of the dressing room.

"Well?" Harry asked. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts with a green collared shirt.

"Father will definitely be pleased. Wear that one home. It's a guaranteed snogging outfit. Oh… is there a formal store around here? You need to get something for your… wedding." Harry beamed at the praise nodding his head completely oblivious to the heartbreaking look the sales lady was giving the three of them. 'All gay that is a terrible waste of such good looking men.'

After looking around some more Harry wound up with 10 pairs of cargo shorts in various stages of disarray and 10 pairs of pants from blue jeans to khaki and different t-shirts that could be at best described as formal at worst as simply bedraggled. He also bought some accessories that included pooka shell necklaces and hemp jewelry. All in all he spent about 1000 pounds in the store. At least the bag seemed to be getting lighter.

From there Harry dragged them to the formal store to be fitted for a tuxedo for his bonding ceremony. Once that was done he drug Draco, Ron and his sisters to a music store where he proceeded to get quite a few cds from American punk like Green Day. Good Charlotte, and Creed to British singers like KT Tunstall, Natasha Bedingfield, and James Blunt. And DVD's like AVP, Queen of the Damned, Resident Evil, and Star wars. He also made sure to get himself quite a few movies that he was sure his kids would like as well as a portable tv/dvd player that he could charm to work in the wizarding world. For now he guessed that would work for here in this store. The next place he dragged the others to was a store that had children's clothing and toys. He bought Simeon and Rosa some outfits and toys that couldn't be found in the wizarding world. As well as some children's books that he could read to them over the next couple of months. With the last of the money in the bag he bought Lucius a ring that looked like a plain silver band but when the light shined on it you could see hundreds of diamonds made up the entire ring, with a single emerald in the center.

He had Draco place several protection charms on it as well as a portkey that could be activated at a moments twist.

"Do you think he'll like it Draco?" Harry asked when Draco finished the spell work.

"Harry he'd love a piece of string if you gave it to him. We'd best get back its almost 7 father is probably getting worried. It'll take us almost an hour to get back to Diagon Alley so that puts us at the manor by 9." Draco said handing Harry the ring that Harry slipped in to a pocket on the side of his shorts.

It actually took them about an hour and a half before they made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry decided that it would be best for his sisters and him to just floo back to the manor and call Sirena to let her know where they were. Of course when Harry stepped through the fireplace after his sisters only to be grabbed by Lucius for a thorough looking over. He stood there for about five minutes with an amused look on his face.

"Father! I think we can all see he's fine. Besides do you really think I'd let something happen to your mate. You're prone to fits of anger when he's hurt." Draco told his father when it didn't look like he was going to stop. Lucius looked up to glare at his son, that's when he got a good look at Harry, he was no longer wearing his glasses they had decided that they were a hazard because they could get knocked off so they had gotten him a pair of wizarding contacts that changed color on demand and never came off. His hair was styled short and spiked, he was wearing the first he'd tried on at the second muggle store Pac-Sun, khaki cargo shorts and a green short-sleeved collared shirt with a pooka shell necklace and a pair of sandals. In short he looked like sex on two feet. Lucius was so absorbed in looking at Harry he didn't notice Sirena flooing into the room until he heard, "Well I see you've had a busy day." At that Lucius looked up sheepishly while everyone started to laugh.

"I take it you like it Lucius?" Harry asked when everyone had quit laughing.

After everyone had gone to bed Lucius had Harry show him what he bought. After looking through everything Lucius looked up and smiled. "I'm glad you had fun, love! Draco said you bought something for you bonding ceremony. May I see it?"

Harry nodded and looked for the formal ware bag. He then began to put on the pieces. First came the well fitting slacks and the silk emerald green shirt that was tucked into it, with a black satin vest. To that he added his new spider silk black dress robes. When he was finished getting dressed he turned around to find Lucius sitting down in a chair near the fireplace sipping on a glass of wine watching him. Harry merely raised an eyebrow. Lucius shook his head and got up placing his wine on the table and walked over to Harry. He walked around him and finally nodded his approval.

"I'm not so sure I want to let anybody see you like this. Come love its time for bed." Lucius said spelling the clothes that Harry had just put on back onto the hangers and drug Harry to bed kissing him all the way.

A.N. Sorry that took so long I had really bad writers block. And then I had to plan the B-B-Q we have every Easter so that took up most of my time but I finally finished this chapter and have started on the next. To those of you who dislike the ending sorry but I really can't write smut I'm really bad at it so if anybody would like to write that part of it for me please feel free to email me at Any way thank you for all of you who have been patient with me in continuing this story it will get finished.


	8. Authors note 2

Hey guys sorry I know its been a while since I've updated but I'm working full time (even though I'm only supposed to be part-time) not to mention that I got hurt so I can't get to the library which is the only source of internet that I have right now. At this moment chapter 6 is nearing completion but has yet to be typed. I'll try to have it out soon. Also I've got my pairs it's Hermione and Severus and Ginny and Remus. With a surprising twist as to why. I've also go a BTVS/HP story in the works with about four chapters complete but i'm not going to submit the first chapter until i have at least two more chapters done, But i would like some input. What are some good pairings that you would like to see barring the usual Buffy/Spike/Angel (you'll get this if you've read the book Queen of the Slayers By: Nancy Holder any buffy fans who want to see what happened after Season 7 will love this book.) any way review with any pairings and i'll see what i can do here are the people in this fic. 

Dawn Xander Willow Giles Faith Robin Wood Harry Draco Lucius Severus Dumbledore McGonnagol All Weasleys Tonks Remus (and any others that i think of later that aren't on my mind at the moment)

Well I'll try to update soon.

fearygrl


	9. Authors Note 3

Hey guys sorry I know it has been a while (ok a couple of years) since I've updated but I've been working full time (even though I'm only supposed to be part-time) not to mention that I lost my internet connection which sucked. Chapter 6 is nearing completion but has yet to be typed. Especially since I just now found it I d moved from Mississippi back to Texas, then I started school again and well between working and trying to keep up my grades it sucked majorly. I ve also just got back from basic, I got chaptered out due to injury so I have plenty of time to get the chapters I ve got written typed and start writing again. I'll try to have it out soon. any way review with you pairings and I ll see what I can do here are the people in this fix. I want to send out thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story dedicated fans like you are who keeps me writing. Especially when its writers themselves who have stories that are amongst my favorites.  
Well I'll try to update soon.

fearygrl


	10. Chapter 6 Hearing the Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and the twins, Lucius Simeon Drake Malfoy and Rosa Leigh and any other characters I decide would help my plot and oh yeah I don't have any money so please don't sue.

"Blah" Spoken out loud 'Blah' Thoughts (Blah) Parsletongue /Blah/ Different Language Blah Mind Speak

AN: There might be other languages in this so I'll put the translations at the end of every chapter. I'll try to be as accurate in my spellings and meanings as I can. There will be new characters introduced as the story continues as I have no actual plan for the story and it is writing itself as I go along. So if there is a break in the story where I don't update it is because the characters aren't cooperating with my schedule. I have decided that the pairing for Hermione will be with Snape but I don't know about a pairing for Ginny yet so keep those suggestions rolling. Any that are good could just end up in the story. With thanks going to the person who suggested them.

Chapter 6 Opening The Package

Harry woke to pounding on the door. He looked around wondering at his surroundings before yesterday came crashing back he was curled up with Lucius still deeply asleep. Lifting up his hand he unlocked the charms Lucius placed on the door the previous night before taking Harry to bed. The door, now unlocked, was pushed open to reveal Draco holding onto his crying siblings.

"They've been crying for over an hour. I can't get them to quiet down. I don't know what is wrong."

Draco looked extremely panicked. He didn't even notice that Harry didn't get up; he simply gathered the sheets around Lucius and himself. Motioning Draco forward he gathered the twins from him and began to sing to them gently.

__

"Hush now my child,  
Just go to sleep.  
Hush now my child,  
you mustn't weep.  
I'm with you my child,  
till the end of days.  
I'm with you my child,  
Please do as I say.  
Hush now my child,  
just rest your eyes.  
Hush now my child,  
Let your dreams touch the skies."

Draco watched in amazement as the twins quietly shut their eyes and dozed off. "How do you do that? I've tried singing to them. It has never worked." Draco said asking questions.

Harry just shrugged," I don't know! I've always been able to calm down anything when I sing."

It was then that Draco noticed Harry's state of undress. "Oh... Merlin! Father's going to kill me."

It was Harry's laughter that finally woke Lucius from his deep slumber. "Mmm... Good morning love! When did the children arrive? Lucius asked turning over on his side to face Harry.

Laughing, Harry told Lucius what had happened. Laughing himself Lucius said, Come on, luv! Let the children sleep. We can go play in the shower."

(Downstairs)

"Do you think they're awake yet?" Draco asked turning to Ron.

"I Don't know, but knowing Harry he's probably still asleep." Ron told his mate.

"I hope Harry remembers that we're supposed to meet Sirena, Kallyssa, and Kallyna at the Black Swan for lunch." Was the final reply from Draco.

(15 Minutes Later)

"Luc, have you taken them for their chick-ups yet." Harry asked as they were walking downstairs.

"Why would they need to go for a check-up. We don't get major or any type of disease really, here in the wizarding world." Was Lucius reply.

Harry looked at his fianc and said, "Lucius did you take in the fact that they are not purebloods and that they are susceptible to muggle ailments."

At that Lucius paused, "I'll make an appointment at St. Mungo's Children's Ward for tomorrow morning." As they got to the bottom of the steps they paused looking at all the people gathered around the Breakfast table.

"Well, Lucius I don't believe the manor has ever been this full of Gryffindors." A snarky voice from the corner said.

"Indeed Severus. Now what exactly has brought you this far from your dungeons." Lucius said with a smirk.

"I figured your mate would like to know what the order was planning seeing as they didn't see fit to inform him of what they were doing. Especially since it involves him in some way." Was the reply.

"Aww... Sevvy you do care." Harry said smirking.

Severus sighed as if deeply put upon, "Must you be so blasted irritating!"

"Well if you must know... Yes!" was Harry's reply.

Lucius looked at them both before sighing to himself. "Hush luv or he'll never tell you."

"Well first let me say something I never thought I was going to say, well at least not to a Gryffindor, congratulations on pulling the wool over Dumbledore s eyes. After you left the entire order was up in an uproar. The chaos that ensued was glorious, now if you repeat this I ll deny it but I believe your parents would have been proud. I know they trusted Dumbledore, but I don t think they would have wanted you to follow him blindly. I think the only ones who all but told the others to butt out and that it was none of their business was the elder Weasly boys, the Weasly twins, and Lupin. Anyway they're planning a ceremony in about a week, something that needs the power of the elves. My guess is that once again they are trying to protect Potter by keeping him uninformed. Although I m sure if you asked, Lupin would tell you." Severus finished.

"Why should I talk to someone who hasn t spoken to me since long before the twins were born?" Harry muttered, looking down so he wouldn t see the looks of pity coming from the group gathered around the table.

"I thought you were over that love? It s not like you to hold a grudge on someone for this long." Lucius said pulling his mate closer to him.

"I am it s just that it hurts. He's the closest thing that I have to family, especially after Sirius but he turned away just like everyone else has." Harry said quietly, "Even Hermione has become more distant as our last year comes closer. I just don't want to lose anyone else. Even though I know you re pretty much safe under order protection I m still scared for you and the twins, hell I m even scared for Draco."

Before he could get going any further Lucius interrupted him, "I know you re worried, love. You wouldn t be you if you didn't, just remember that I will never do anything that would keep me from coming home to you or our children."

Right about then Draco cleared his throat, "Father, Harry just reminding you that we're to meet the ladies in less than an hour, at the Black Swan. Ron and I are about to go get dressed. Oh yes and Adam sent word that he would be unable to tutor the twins until Friday. He's going out of town last minute, his daughter is about to give birth. He said he would contact you when he got back from his trip. We ll meet you at the restaurant if there isn't anything more that you need." When he received a negative he held onto Ron and disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

"Well Lucius, Potter I guess I must be going, I ll let you know if I find out anything more." Severus said right before he too disappeared.

Harry was still deep in thought as Lucius led him back upstairs to get not only themselves, but also to the twins ready. Right before they were about to leave Harry remembered the package and letter he had received. "Lucius? Did you find the letter and package that Draco had one of the elves place on your desk here?"

Lucius looked at Harry quizzically before replying, "What letter and package?"

"When my sisters and I got to the Leaky Cauldron yesterday Tom said that it had been waiting for me, I'm guessing the cloaking spell and charm is still in effect. Anyway it was from Sirius lawyers." Harry told him leading the way with both of the twins in his arms as he went into the office that Lucius used at the manor. Looking around on the desk until he finally spotted the post and parcel. Placing Simeon down he grabbed both and handed them to Lucius.

Reading through the letter he sat back and thought a moment before saying, "This seems to be legal, but I ll check into it more when we return, as for the package there are no hexes, we can look through it we return as well as right now we are late."

~~~~~~~ The Black Swan ~~~~~~~

"It's about time Harry you're 15 minutes late." Ron said as Lucius and Harry rushed in with the kids from the floo section of the restaurant.

"Bite me Ron, you should expect this from me by now." Harry told him as he strapped Rosa Leigh down in her seat.

"Now Harry you know I love you but just not that way." Ron replied as he leaned out of the way of Harry's arm as Harry reached over to hit him. "Anyway let s order, I'm starved."

"Love, you're always hungry. Father, did you find the letter I left for yesterday?" Draco asked while looking over the menu.

"Yes son, I glanced at it on our way out. I'm going to get your uncle Lucas to look at when we get back to the manor."

"Is Lucas back from across the pond already? I thought his assignment was for 5 years." Harry asked in between feeding the twins and himself. It had been at least a year since he'd been out in public seeing as they were still looking for Voldemort and the horcruxes. Sirena looking back and forth between her godson and his little family decided to start asking questions, "So what has been going on since I've been gone? The girls and I pretty much just stayed in the muggle community with the exception of their tutors."

"Well how about you tell me what you ve heard about and I ll let you know what really happened and fill you in on the rest." Harry told her.

"Ok let's start with your first year, anything really exciting happen..." Sirena asked trailing off at the looks the people on the other side of the table were giving her.

"You really haven t been in the wizarding communities lately have you!" was the rather sarcastic reply from Harry.

"Like I said it was easier for everyone to forget us if they didn't ever see us. Mostly I'd pick up a copy of the Prophet every now and then." Sirena replyed.

"Well I guess you could call Voldemort possessing one of my teachers exciting. Especially when they tried to kill me at the end of term. In my second year a friend of mine was possessed by the teenage version of Voldemort, he had charmed a journal to have a piece of his soul. He then proceeded to have her release a basilisk loose on the school. My third year was probably the only so far that Voldemort didn t bug me during school, well at least not directly. This was the year that Sirius escaped from Azkaban, because he had seen a newspaper article about my best friend Ron and in it had been Peter Pettigrew. In my fourth year the Tri-wizard tournament came to Hogwarts and my name was entered under a different school and suddenly I was chosen as the fourth champion. That was the year that we had our first casualty for the start of the second war, Cedric Diggory was his name. He died when we were port keyed from the school to the cemetery where Voldemort was waiting. I m scared at who is going to be next. My fifth year I say is one of the worst because that was the year that Sirius died because of my own mistake. My dreams had been horrible and I rushed into something that I shouldn t have, and when the order came to rescue us Sirius died in the process. However by the end of the year Lucius was pregnant with the twins and I no longer had time to dwell on it.. My sixth year wasn t all that bad, I discovered that Sev was actually on our side when he saved Dumbledore from Nott who had been given the task of killing Dumbledore to gain control of the elder wan. He believed he could use this to gain favor from Voldemort. Needless to say, he fail and Nott didn t survive, I now have control of the wand because I disarmed him before a blast from Sev sent him sailing out the Astronomy Tower window. Harry finished off finally looking at the shocked faces of his sisters and godmother.

AN: I know I it s got a different order sort of I have Sirius dying at the beginning of his fifth year instead of the end. This makes it easier because the twins are supposed to be nearing two years old and if Sirius had died at the end it would have put the twins closer to one instead. Also I have Nott being the one to go against Dumbledore because Draco can t do it if he s siding with the light. Anyway it might be a couple more weeks before I get the next chapter out so I hope you enjoy this, it s been a long time coming.


End file.
